wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Nightpaint
N I G H T P A I N T the light, forgotten. nightpaint was created by verglas and is currently held as one of my few older characters. they are very important to me, please refrain from editing or taking any content, thank you. The plague, the infection, the madness that haunts the corpses of Hallownest... the light that screams out from the eyes of this dead Kingdom. What is the source? I suppose mere mortals like myself will never understand. For generations, the legend of how the NightWings came into being had been told in old folklore, in short stories and as bedtime dragonet books. But in all of those stories, the characters changed, they always gave the King of Light a good spotlight. The savior of the tribe, casting aside Nightpaint, the creator. Who really knows what happened back then, the stories told always come out more inaccurate then the last. They're constantly changing, all the details made to point in the direction of the king. It's weird how stories work, a generation or so ago, Nightpaint would've been considered a god in the legends, but even then, the King of Light turns out to be good. You see, there's one thing that never changes, no matter what they do to the stories, it stays the same. They always have a bad guy in it. And for those years, most dragons thought their creator was that bad guy. but here's the truth... A P P E A R A N C E You may know them from the carefree stories, the antagonist of the book, not many care what they look like, they were the bad guy. Nightpaint is described to have delicate misty purple scales. This is followed by a much lighter underbelly, appearing smooth and polished looking. Certainly a sight for sore eye, however remains much more intimidating if one was to see them in their dreams. A tall, looming figure, they would be. Their upperscales are darker grey-purples, running in flat rows down their back. These, like the rest of their scales, have a lustrous sheen to them. Misty purples of Nightpaint's scales also fade in with other similar colors, tinted with lavender. Eyes remain bright, but still seemingly duller than they used to be, light violet eyes gleam like jewels in their sockets. Whilst being called a NightWing, they don't look exactly like one too much. In the stories, their build isn't described too well, other than they were huge, some say larger than the world itself. That is, seemingly true, for just their horns could blot out the sun like a dark, purple cloud. Their shoulders are said to be squared and their legs, well-built and upon their head, a crown of horns. Thin in thickness and darker grey-purple than their upperscales and with a certain oily texture to it. Nightpaint is fascinating and by all means intimidating, with a blank look on their snout and bleak eyes. Horns sprout from the back of their head and are of the same color as their thinly laid crown. Also the following spines down their back. A long, slender tail splays out behind their body and their snout remains short and softly curved. Their face isn't elongated yet not smashed in either. Rather, it remains in the middle, Nightpaint's eyes aren't exactly small but they're not big either with slits for pupils. More or less someone of the saneless type, but never shows any emotion. But they most certainly not as bad as the stories make them out to be. former appearance The appearance that had been long forgotten, the true Nightpaint hidden under the light violet scales. Hidden by magic and now gone forever, but this description may sometimes appear in the older stories. Pure white scales rippling in gentle rows, so flawless and delicate, it is as though they'd break at the very touch of a talon. They don't belong to any tribe in particular and even then, what would they be categorized as? For Nightpaint looks like a moth of lovely pure white, covering their body like a snowy white blanket. Yet even then, they still carry on some of the old characteristics in their new form. A sharp crown of brilliant white horns perch upon their head, this is somewhat similar to that of the crown upon the new Nightpaint's head, but of different shape and color. Even still, they remain huge with large feathered wings a fluffier hue of white than their mainscales and while being feather instead of scale, they still remain bright. Plumage is seen everywhere upon their body, mainly on wings and within their huge white mane, surrounding their neck, stopping before their legs. Antenna much like feathers in themselves stick from the feather plumage upon the top of their head, still and unmoving. It's almost impossible to stare directly at their eyes, blindingly bright orange and hurt to look at or perhaps even blind someone. Radiant, perfect, flawless. Incredibly beautiful, snowy white and appearing with no underbelly, for it is the same coloration as their mainscales. Nightpaint is by all means a god, from appearance to personality, and meant to be perfect in every single way. That doesn't seem to be fully accomplished, but it's hard to tell from their appearance, for it screams with intimidation. Wicked-looking legs protrude from snow white pom poms of fur around the base, attaching to the mane around their neck. However, their legs are nevertheless, for they lack talons and appear a bit more stick-like, even then, the tips of the legs are sharp as knives. This may, for most, make it seem as though they'd have an awkward step to their walk, but for unexplainable reasons, they seem to have no trouble at all. Nightpaint's tail remains long and narrow with tips ending in three sharp points similar in shape, coloration and size as that of their crown of horns. Plumage of snowy white sprouts from their ankles, like softest fur in the world, upon touch, it feels incredibly fluffy, much like the rest of their fur. Nightpaint's build is rather similar to their current state, stocky and squared in the shoulders, but all the same very similar to what they are now. Just with a few more changes. P E R S O N A L I T Y Most continue to assume them as antagonistic, a strong will over the NightWings, an insane leader. This was more or less true, for that of their old form, yet when it comes to that of their newest addition, they're different. Centuries spent in the dream realm changed them, made them become more grief-ridden yet still mentally angered. Even then, they're on the brink of sanity, it's one thing that remains the same of them, along with the intimidating air about them. Yet Nightpaint, when appearing in ones dreams, may seem calm and soft-spoken, hiding their anger and grief under layers of other personality traits. The NightWing seems to appear ditsy and nervous with a hint of an apologetic friendliness, yet this is just a mask of innocence to hide what remains underneath. While they may appear calm and soft-spoken on the outside, when insanity leaks out, they yell, a roar that shakes the earth, followed by their power increasing slightly. What's hidden underneath that mask is a core powered off of rage and regret, this being before you still has some powers from before, while it may not seem like it now, just wait and see. However, when it comes to the old Nightpaint, their personality is a different story. Higher beings were made solely to be flawless entities, created to rule over thousands of creatures. This didn't exactly work entirely right, the moth-like creature dictated most of their creation's will and mind, ruling them with a metal fist. They didn't let anyone form an opinion or have any will over the choices they made. In short, Nightpaint never allowed anyone to have a right of mind and those who broke free of their control went missing and were never heard of again. A lasting trait they certainly have is a need to be remembered by their creation, they act somewhat as an antagonist. Yet despite their intimidating demeanor, they are quite clingy and possessive when it comes to NightWings, for instead of calling them "the NightWings" they called them "my tribe." Additionally, Nightpaint is rather hard when it comes to changing their mind, this also makes them incredibly stubborn. They've come so far as to treat their subjects like puppets with their control, yet they still show hints of weakness in their clinginess and persistence. Nightpaint doesn't view mortals as equals, but as servants to the gods like themself, dragons in whom are supposed to bow down to higher beings. This heavily interferes in how they treat their creation, not at equals, but as puppets and servants. However, this was in the past, yet you may be able to see these traits possibly transmit over to their new form now and again. That is, only when in the presence of one of their creations, the NightWings, should they sometimes revert back to their old ways of manipulation. H I S T O R Y Many have heard legends about dreamworms, entering the minds of others, haunting their dreams whether alive or dead, hovering over them forever. But rarely would one hear an old legend, one that if heard, would be forgotten in a matter of minutes, this would be the legends of a NightWing named Nightpaint, although hardly anyone would remember even their hollow name, although it may occasionally echo in one's mind when they sit for too long. Although seconds after, forgotten, only known as the hollowest words, a distant memory. They may occasionally come up in figurative sayings or in references you'd read in books, but still, you'd have to come straight back to that story or book or dragon to even remember their name. Some claim they've seen this creature haunting their dreams, screaming to be remembered, to have their old kingdom back, but no one understands them, thinking their just another part of their imagination, just another dragon to be... forgotten. Nightpaint may be called deranged or insane by some or even one's worst nightmare, but none of it is true without hearing the full detail of her legend. You see, at the beginning of time, long before the Scorching or any of that, no one would suspect what happened underneath Pyrrhia, nor would they care to see what hid below, what secrets there were down there. But rather a kingdom of dragons ruled by one, starting a first and new era below the surface, sometimes one could come up for sunlight, but they'd immediately go back down, hidden away from sight. Hardly anyone knew these dragons existed, for one's interest may lead them to the entire kingdom and who knows what would happen then. Nightpaint was rather a simple ruler and the creator of NightWings though an old magics long forgotten, stronger than even animi could dream of being, one that could make one greedy. But they stayed out of that, their mind and eyes held high with hope, they ruled for years and such kingdom was so big it'd be considered a city underneath the surface. Their beloved ruler, Nightpaint, but there, known only as The Dark Ruler or Ruler of the Night, or even referred to as Creator of Night. But no matter what they were called, everyone seemed to be at peace, happiness flooded into everyone... that is until a new leader came, one who went by simply the King of Light and everyone seemed to love him so much almost admire this new being. Nightpaint was cast aside, as if the dirt itself and became a forgotten memory, higher being of the dream realm with their empty names. This new king came in, took their pupils and left, giving them freedom from the underground and turned their faces to the sun. He was loved by them, much more than they had ever loved the old, forgotten leader who started to fade after a while, but their need to be remembered kept them alive, they started inserting themselves into the dreams of their kind, but nothing seemed to work, they grew immune to their dreamwalking. To end this madness, the king himself banished Nightpaint from the realm of mortals, locking them up in the realm of dreams and nightmares forever, never to return. For that... he put shackles around their hindlegs, nailing them to the ground, to the stone they belong to. It was law that the NightWings as a whole were to forget their old creator, that's the truth, that's truly what happened. Not even their will to remain whole in the mortal realm could keep them from dreams. And so that's how it ended for them, locked away in their own realm after the king, beloved by all took their own creation away from them and promised to rule them into a greater, Nightpaint-free future. It truly did work... seeing how far the tribe itself strives. ---- same as the one above, but maybe a little more in-depth and a bit different?? * born in the heavens themselves of root and light, this became the being known as nightpaint, the first "nightwing" thing to ever be made * except they looked more like a giant moth dragon back then so, not exactly a nightwing * was sent down the pyrrhia to rule the newly created lands and became commonly known as a god by the beings who lived there * created a new tribe and dubbed them with the tribal name nightwings, they became known of their capabilities with handling dreams * in other words, nightwings were stronger in the mindscape / dream realm then they were in the living realm, they had a special ability to control what was happening in their dreams, unlike most * they were their pupils and nightpaint was their leader, creator, maker of their existence or something like that * however, the tribe of night dragons only had so much power of their will, their leader had tight grips on them and wouldn't allow them to have any opinions outside their own * so,,, i guess life kinda sucked for them a bit. but not too badly since they didn't really have feelings for how they were treated * soon, a pale being who seemingly came out of the blue arrived to the continent and changed everything * he was known as the king of light or white savior by most and he gave them a mind of their own, free of nightpaint's control over them * or, in other words, they were allowed to think whatever they wanted and have whatever opinion they felt like having * the nightwings adored their new king and turned their backs upon their own creator to join him in a new era * with that said, the king never really allowed them to remember their creator and nightpaint was left in the darkness, shunned by everyone and left to fade away from everyone's memory * the king of light cursed them, shed them of their power of creation and their appearance changed along with that * they became the being they are now, a light purple nightwing-like dragon who was forgotten * banished to the dream realm and learned how the haunt the dreams of their tribe, forcing the nightwings to remember them is what they intended to do * didn't work out exactly as planned and things went downhill, oosp * now nightpaint is a regretful, insane dragon who was probably always that way so it doesn't really matter that much R E L A T I O N S H I P S for relationships, please roleplay beforehand. The King of Light: holds potential hatred for him? their ways have been calmed slightly over the centuries. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus Suspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. neutral Name: Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus Suspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. relation Name: 'Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metus Suspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. ''relation '''T R I V I A - has inspiration off of hollow knight, as the basis of their general idea and history. - aesthetics and concept was built around the radiance, well at least her general idea was included in nightpaint. their former design is inspired off of her too. - in an older version, i was going to dub them with the name nightpainter, but i didn't really like it so i went with nightpaint. - once the dragon in whom saw nightpaint in their dreams wakes up, they get side effects of a heavy head, dizziness and crying blood. G A L L E R Y Winter Rose and Nightpaint.jpeg|me Nightpaint.infobox.png|me Nightpaint zzz.png|sleepy Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Non-Binary Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Leader) Category:Status (Celebrity)